High School Sucks!
by SPARK187
Summary: Janalyn Darcey and Adrienne Hollis. It's hard enough being a teenager, but a teenager with super powers. See how these girls handle a sticky situation with a group of brutish jocks.


**High School Sucks!**

**This is actually an original story that I'm thinking of making a comic out of. This involved two high school freshman, Janalyn Darcey and Adrienne Hollis. It's hard enough being a teenager, but a teenager with super powers. See how these girls handle a sticky situation with a group of brutish jocks. **

It was just another dreary raining day when Janalyn Darcey attempted to catch the bus for school. She walked at a swift pace. She was running late that morning thanks to her sister Lea who turned off her alarm after she had gone to sleep. Janalyn was an early rising by nature, but today something wouldn't allow her to get up on time. She only had enough time to change her clothes, run a comb through her long blond hair and grab a doughnut before taking off to catch the bus.

As she was bounding the corner she saw the bus coming and ran fast in hopes of catching it. Finally it stopped as she was still running to reaching the doors to step inside. The driver gave her a dirty look as she showed him her student pass. She paid him no mind and took a seat in the back. She reached into her bag and opened up a paperback novel. It was the on old used copy of _Interview with a Vampire_. She got it in the bargain bin at the used bookstore down the block from her apartment building.

Suddenly she felt someone staring at her and looked down from her book. Across the row of empty seats she saw a girl sitting in the far corner. She had scraggly reddish brown hair that was shoved back in a messy ponytail. The girl's greenish gold eyes were almost hypnotic. She remembered seeing that girl. She lived a few doors down from her in the same apartment building.

"Hi," she said, but the girl wouldn't say anything. "I've seen you around." The girl nodded but just looked away. "What's your name?" Janalyn asked.

After a few second's hesitation, she answered almost in a whisper. "Adrienne."

"You go to Damon High, right?" She nodded. Janalyn could tell she wasn't a talker. "Yeah, me, too, I think we're in the same history class. Mister Dike, 3rd period?"

"That's right," she said. "He's kind of boring."

"Yeah, I know. I got detention last week for falling asleep in his class." Adrienne laughed at that. Janalyn took as her cue to sit closer. Suddenly Adrienne became tense, like she was afraid of Janalyn. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No," Adrienne said, pushing some of her loose hairs back. "No, I'm just not used to people getting too close to me."

"Oh," Janalyn said, not knowing full well what she meant.

"That's okay. So maybe we can be friends," she said. Adrienne looked a little confused. "You know, hang out, go to the mall, gossip about boys."

"Oh, sure," she said. "I'd like that." Adrienne smiled for the first, and Janalyn thought that this day might not be so bad after all.

Once they were at school, the girls parted because they had different homerooms on two different floors. The morning passed by slowly, Janalyn being bored to tears. High School seemed to her to be an institution created by adults to torture innocent teenagers. As the bell rang ending second period, Janalyn was for once excited about 3rd period history. Adrienne was in that class with her, and she couldn't wait to see her again. As she entered the room she saw Adrienne sitting in the back corner by herself. She waved at her and Adrienne seemed to perk up.

"Hey, bus mate, miss me?" Janalyn asked.

Adrienne stayed silent, just sat quietly at her desk. More students piled in which made the girl suddenly nervous. Janalyn saw a boy, one of the guys from the wrestling team come in. He had a bandage on his arm and was rubbing it.

"Man, I can't believe you sprained your wrist," one of his friends said.

"Yeah, Dean has one wicked arm," the boy with the sprained wrest said.

"Dumb jocks," Janalyn said and looked over at Adrienne. She noticed her new friend was rubbing her wrist, a pensive look on her face. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," Adrienne said. "My wrist just hurts." She looked over at the boy with the sprained wrist and over at Adrienne. That seemed strange to her. Adrienne didn't have any marks on her wrist that she could see, but she looked like she was in so much pain.

Class soon started and Janalyn was yet again subjugated to another boring lecture of the holocaust of World War II. The subject could have been more exciting if they had gotten Miss Hayes for a history teacher. She was quite dramatic and liked her students to act out scenes in history. Hopefully she would get her next year.

Half way through class Janalyn started to fall asleep, but Adrienne nudged her awake. "Thanks," she mouthed without saying the words out loud. The last thing she needed was another day in detention. A few rows ahead the same two jocks were playfully punching each other as Mister Dike had his back turned to the board. Janalyn heard a noise come from Adrienne's direction as one of boys smacked the other in the head.

"Hey, man, that hurt," the one who was hit said. Janalyn noticed Adrienne holding the side of her head whimpering silently. That was so strange, she thought. The first time it happened, she just thought it was her imagination, but twice.

Mister Dike suddenly looked back at the two boys who were in a playful wrestling match. He face became stern, staring the two boys down. "Stop it this instant," he demanded. That when the boy with the sprained wrist fell to the floor. He cried in pain, and at the same time so did Adrienne. "I will have none of these shenanigans in my classroom."

"Mister Dike," Janalyn said, while raising her hand. "I think something's wrong with Adrienne."

Mister Dike came to the back of the classroom and looked at the girl. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"I just don't feel so well," Adrienne said. "May I be excused?"

"Alright," Mister Dike said. "Go straight to the nurse's office." Adrienne gathered her things and collected a pass from Mister Dike and sped down the hallway. Janalyn hoped she would be okay. Mister Dike then turned to the two boys who caused all the trouble and said, "As for you two, detention after school for the rest of the week."

Janalyn couldn't help but silently laugh. _Dumb jocks got what they deserve_, she thought to herself. The bell soon rang and as she was heading for the door. That when the two jocks cornered her. "Hey, J.D." the boy with the sprained wrist said. "What happened to your friend?"

"She just felt sick is all," she said. "Looking at your faces I can see why."

"That spaz would get sick over any little thing," the other said. "Maybe she just wants attention."

"Or maybe she's just a freak," the boy with the sprained wrist said. "Like you," he whispered in her ear.

"Fuck off," Janalyn said, pushing past them and out the door. She looked down the hallway and saw Adrienne run into the bathroom. She followed her inside, looking around but didn't see her. She waited until all the other girls left before calling out her name. "Adrienne, are you in here?" There was a girl in the last stall, but she wasn't sure if it was her. The girl emerged confirming that it was indeed Adrienne. "Hey, what happened to you?"

She went to the sink to splash some water on her face. She was breathing heavier than normal, but she tried to gain enough composure to speak. "Nothing," she finally said. "I'm okay."

"What happened is there?" Janalyn asked. "I saw something weird, but I'm not sure what?"

Adrienne stayed silent for a moment, looking like she was going to cry. "It's just something that happens when people gets to close, people in pain."

"Like that guy's wrist and when he got hit in the head and fell to the floor." Janalyn had a look of shock about her. "Oh, shit. You mean you felt that."

"Please, don't tell anyone," Adrienne pleaded.

"I won't," she said as the next bell rang. "Hey, it's lunch time. Do you want to eat together?"

"No, I'm not hungry," Adrienne said. She still looked upset, but Janalyn heard her stomach grumbling.

"Okay, then," Janalyn said, walking to the door of the bathroom. "See you later."

Janalyn made her way to the lunchroom. Since she had no time to make her lunch that day because she was running late, she was forced to buy her lunch. She really hated the food that the school made, but today she had no choice. She stood in line what seemed like forever and settled on a burger and fries. She passed on the green Jell-O and went instead for the chocolate pudding.

She found a free table and sat at the end, but soon the cheerleaders were gathered around talking gossip about the football team and the wrestling team. Janalyn hated jocks. She thought them so phony. Even though she was only fourteen she could spot a faker a mile away. Her sister just thought she was a masochist, who just went out of her way to be different. She didn't pay much attention to Lea anyway. She had messed up her life enough, and Janalyn wasn't going to go down that road.

Soon the boys from the wrestling team came to join the cheerleaders. One in particular, Janalyn loathed. His name was Dean Jacobs, and in Janalyn's opinion, _the biggest ass to ever walk the earth_. She hated how he treated other people. The smaller kids he considered to be nerds often became the victims of his pranks. _One of these days_, she vowed. _Someone was going to teach him a lesson. She just hoped she was there to witness it._

"Okay, People," Dean stood up and shouted. "Who here is man enough to take me on?" Janalyn laughed to herself. _He wasn't just an asshole_, she thought. _He was king of the assholes._ A boy stood up, a sort of wimpy looking kid, compared to Dean, but he must have had some bravery to take on the Captain of Wrestling team. Janalyn watched out of the corner of her eye as the boy got pummeled by Dean. She thought that it was a good thing that Adrienne declined the invitation for lunch. This situation may have been too much for her. One by one these poor kids were becoming the latest victims of Dean's obsessive need to prove his superiority.

"Time to put a stop to this," she said and got up from her seat. Dean stood up again as too much time had passed since his last victim. Janalyn slowly walked up to him. She stood face to face with him, although he a half a foot taller than her she didn't flinch.

"Take me on, cueball," she said. Her eyes flared at him, but he simply laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You?" he said, laughing and pointing at her. "Take on me."

"What's the matter?" she asked. "You afraid?"

"Of you?" he laughed while all his friends joined in. "I don't wrestle girls. At least not like this."

"So you are scared," she said. She pointed a figure at him and continued, emphasizing every word. "Of…a…tiny…little…girl."

The small crowd around him went wild. Soon they were chanting. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Well, how about it, tough guy?" Janalyn said.

"Fine, have your way, but don't cry when I beat you," he said.

"You wish," she said as she sat down at the table. He sat down too. The look in his eyes told her that he wanted to teach her a lesson, but he was in for a big surprise. As he took her hand he instantly started to feel weak. He had a look of shock on his face as he looked into her icy blue eyes. Before he even knew what happened she had beaten him. A look of satisfaction came upon her face, while the onlookers where in shock, mouths gaping open, and no one said a word as she stood up and made her way next the place where he was sitting. "Let's get one thing straight," she said, pointing a finger at him. "Your days of torturing the kids in this school are over." She put her hand of his chair and concentrated. Suddenly the chair became so light that his weight could not support it, and he fell over onto the floor. "Death to dumb jocks," she said as she collected her things and walked out of the lunch room.

"You're dead, you stupid bitch!" he yelled as she walked out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said to herself, giving a little laugh. "Yes, today is definitely a good day."

The rest of the day went smoothly. No more crazy incidences, just the same old routine. Janalyn couldn't wait for the day to be over. She really wanted to talk with Adrienne some more. They were both alike in a way. She had never met anyone else who was like her, different, with special abilities no one else had. Then again maybe she had and didn't know it.

Gym class was her last period, and one she excelled at. Often couches tried repeatedly to get her to join teams, but she refused. She played for the love of the sport and not to win, but it seemed that whatever sport she played no one could best her. This semester it was volleyball, a game she loved. She didn't need to use her powers to win at this game.

The game took a lot of skill which meant a lot of practice. When she was playing she didn't have to think about anything else. She never missed a hit when it came to this game, or any other game she played. She often wondered if that was part of her powers, or just a natural talent and instinct for sports.

Before she knew it the couch blew the whistle indicating that the period was over. She hated that she had to stop playing, but she was sweating profusely and wished to change into some fresh clothes.

She took her time in the locker room while most of the girls hurried out as quickly as possible. Soon she was the only one left in the locker room. It was so quiet and peaceful. She could almost hear the silent crashing of the ceiling as any building settles over time.

She washed her face and put on a fresh T-shirt. As soon as she put in over her head she heard a noise. It startled her and she quickly pulled her shirt down. She turned around to see three of the jocks, obviously Dean's friends. They wer coming towards her.

"What do you want?" she demanded to know. She slowly backed up as they kept coming towards her. She suddenly found herself backed up against the wall with nowhere to go. She gasped, never in her life had she felt more frightened.

"You, girly," one of them said. "You humiliated our friend and now you have to pay."

"Pay for what?" she scowled at them. "He deserved what he got."

"And you deserve what you're gonna get," he said, grabbing hold of her throat.

"Hey, Rick," the boy behind him said. "Don't kill her yet."

"Yeah," the third one said. "let's have a little fun with her first."

The boy that held her by the throat smirked in agreement. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

He started to feel up her shirt, which gave her an uneasy feeling. "Let go of me," she choked out as his one hand still held her throat. "I warned you."

He just laughed at her as well as his friends. Her hand gripped tightly around his arm attached to the hand that held her throat. She felt his grip on her breast under her brae. She wanted to cry out, but she wasn't about to give them the satisfaction. She concentrated harder, harder than she ever had before. She let out an angry growl as she pushed the boy who held her away.

A look of fright can to his face, as he felt the weakness over take him. He fell to his knees, gasping for air. "What the hell!" he managed to get out.

"Hey, she one of them freaks," the second boy said pointing at her. "I'll show you what we do to freaks." He came at her along with the third boy. The first one had recovered enough to join in the attack. She tried with all her might to fend them off, but they were too much for her.

This time she did cry out. They were going to rape and kill her, and she was helpless to stop them. Suddenly she heard a voice coming from a distance. "Let her go!"

One of boys looked back. "Get out of here, or your next."

"No!" a girl shouted. Janalyn knew that voice. It was Adrienne. "I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"No, Adrienne!" Janalyn shouted. "Get out of here! Get help!"

"No," she insisted coming towards them. She was just a few feet away when she stopped. "I'm not afraid anymore." Janalyn could see the intense look in her eyes. "Let her go, now!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

Suddenly all the windows high in the locker room shattered one by one, the glass splaying onto the floor. Lockers burst open as their metal strews came out and shot Janalyn's attackers in the head. Adrienne seemed to be feeding off that pain, and her power was slowly becoming more intense. The sink pipes burst apart water spraying everywhere.

"Janalyn, get into the corner," Adrienne shouted.

The floor tiles came loose one by one, like hundreds of dominoes and flew in the direction of the boys. Each blow sent more shocks of pain into them, Adrienne relishing every bit of it. Janalyn witnessed everything that was happened, refusing to shield herself from the horrific scene. She looked on with a mixture of horror and awe.

"Adrienne, stop!" she called out. Adrienne looked over at her friend. "You can stop," she said in a softer tone. "It's okay now."

Suddenly Adrienne closed her eyes and except for the rushing water all was quiet. Janalyn joined Adrienne who was standing over the three pathetic creatures huddled on the floor.

"You," one of them stuttered out pointing at the two girls. "You're…?"

"Sadians?" Janalyn said. All three nodded. "Very good, and don't you forget it."

"After this the whole school is gonna know about you," the one that held her throat said.

"Yeah, and who would believe you," Janalyn said. "Two helpless girls beating the crap out of three big strong guys like you."

"We'll tell," another one said. "Them they'll come and lock you up."

"You do, and Adrienne and me will finish the job. They may get us, but you'll be dead. Got it?" She took Adrienne's hand and led her out of the locker room.

"High school sucks!" Adrienne said, looking over at Janalyn.

"Yeah, but look at the bright side. It only lasts four years."

"Great," Adrienne said as they disappeared down the hall.

**Please let me know what you think of this story. I have two more in the works.**


End file.
